Denzel Stormwind
Appearance Height: -> 5"11 Weight: -> 130 lbs. Race: -> Beorc, of course Affinity: -> He bears the Thunder affinity as a unit... (+0.5 DEF, +2.5 EVA) Eye Color: -> His subtle purple eyes are notable... Hair Color: -> Teal, or turquoise... Glasses or contact lenses? -> Glasses Skin color: -> Fair (Caucasian) Distinguishing features: -> Shall you remove his right glove, you will see a mark symbolizing that he made pact with the spirits... His hair is also well-groomed. Tall and wiry in appearance... How does he/she dress? -> He tends to wear common attire or typical dress code outside work, but he wears his sage robes during duties...﻿ Personal Mannerisms: -> Nothing worth mentioning... Habits: (smoking, drinking etc.) -> He likes fine wine... and may likely fall drunk to it! Health: -> Fine condition, if it wasn't for the drinking habits and his thin physique, it would have been better! Hobbies: -> His tendency to listen to music is notable, he has a tendency to be a chatterbox, in which he chit-chats with other people present in the area and lastly he likes to concoct unusual chemicals, sometimes they tend to be either Elixirs or explosives! Favorite Sayings: -> "Bah! Screw this mess! We need more motivation or else this duty is just going to be another measly mess!" Speech patterns: -> He has an irregular pattern between common speak and formal speeches... Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): -> He's somewhere in between... Greatest flaw: CONS (-) - Usually is cocky and overconfident - His smart tongue can sometimes piss off others... - He is a danger magnet - His tendency to be noisy can annoy the crap out of others, if exposed too much... - He is also a hot-headed man - His short-temper causes him to get caught in fights - Partially a drunkard... Best quality: - Caring older brother... - Protective and loving - Tends to be accurate, frank and critical... Educational Background: Unfortunately, he wasn't able to study at a right age until an orphanage assisted him and his siblings in their education... Intelligence Level: Above Average Any Mental Illnesses? -> None Learning Experiences: -> Mostly are taken from past experiences, esp. the teachers at the orphanage... Character's short-term goals in life: -> Raise his siblings in the way they are supposed to be... Character's long-term goals in life: -> His long-term goal is to find love, yes... he is quite flirty, you know! How does Character see himself/herself? -> He is an unstable mix of an overconfident dude with an inflated ego, but is a kind brother in the inside... How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? -> Shall anyone hear a noisy sage heading headfirst... it means Denzel has arrived! He has traces of the Kieran syndrome a.k.a "I ANNOUNCE MY NAME IN BATTLES!" How self-confident is the character? -> Extremely... Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? -> Unstable combination of both! What would most embarass this character? -> Shall anyone reveal the fact that he is a horrible cook simply annoys him... Introvert or Extrovert? -> Obviously extrovert... How does the character deal with anger? -> His short temper is easy to explain, once angered Denzel will either begin casting any of his spells at you if you don't leave... With sadness? -> He hides it in the inside, he doesn't reveal it... With conflict? -> He's a mediator, hence he tends to correct conflicts... With change? -> He's okay with changes... considering how much his homeland changed from the past wars... With loss? -> His protectiveness can trigger sometimes vengeance especially if a loved one is lost in either a skirmish or war... What does the character want out of life? -> What else? He hates war to the maximum! What would the character like to change in his/her life? -> His arrogant attitude, so that way he can no longer piss off anyone... What motivates this character? -> His energy and self-confidences drives him to the maximum! What frightens this character? -> Death of his siblings is the likely close answer... What makes this character happy? -> He is fond of his siblings, no matter what they are... He is also easily amused by entertainment, either musical or theatrical... Is the character judgmental of others? -> Yes, and can be quite critical! Is the character generous or stingy? -> Tends to be stingy... Is the character generally polite or rude? -> In between... Base Stats LV. 20/07 Wind Sage HP: 33 I STR: 13 I SKL: 16 I MAG: 15 I SPD: 19 I LCK: 10 I DEF: 9 I RES: 19 Growth Rates HP: 60% I STR: 15% I SKL: 50% I MAG: 60% I SPD: 40% I LCK: 10% I DEF: 20% I RES: 45% ﻿ History He was the first-born child of a clairvoyant archsage and a gentle-hearted cleric within the city of Felirae... His family enjoyed so much peace and quiet until numerous wars and rebellions broke in within the city's premises, leading them all to flee at once... Unfortunately, his parents were caught and killed in the crossfire, leading him to raise his younger siblings by himself... All hope is lost until a charitable institute of scholars assimilated the trio into their orphanage in which him and his siblings managed to learn not only living basics, but also the arts of magic... Upon finishing his studies, he sets out to work as a combat medic who assists wounded soldiers in the midst of missions, skirmishes or wars... When he managed to earn a lot, he and his siblings settled down to their new home in Melior... however he still worked, but he didn't know that his younger siblings joined in, just to be with their big brother...﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: blizzardcaster - Member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿